Nothing is the Same
by callmesnowy68
Summary: The dynamic between Karma and Amy has changed. Things are about to change for Amy and Reagan. And Let's just say Liam is not having a ball. Nothing is the same since they were released from jail. Playing off Season 2B trailer a little Hiatus


**So this is the other way I think Reamy/Karmy will play out in Season 2B as promised. Hope you like it. R &R. I don't own any of it clearly :)**

* * *

A smile was resting on my face as Reagan drove me to school in the morning. I started to play with her free hand.

'I don't want to go to school. Can't I just stay with you? In bed?'

'Let's go then.' She moved her hand to the gear stick until I took it again.

'I can't. I've missed too much already.'

'Well that's not my fault.'

'Actually it is. Why do you have to be unbelievable beautiful in the morning? Urg I kind of hate you for making me into such sap.' I smirked.

'You could never hate me.'

'I know.' I stroked my thumb against hers.

'I'm just glad I get to wake up to you in the morning. Somehow you even make drooling cute.'

'I don't drool!' I pushed her arm.

'Hey! No attacking the driver.' She laughed. She grabbed laced my fingers in between hers and kissed the back of my hand. She parked the car and pulled me closer to her.

'You drool. Plenty. But you are definitely the most attractive drooler in all of human history.' She brushed my fringe behind my hair and kissed me. I leaned closer only to be stopped by the gear stick. As I looked up I saw Shane kissing Duke through Reagan's window.

'Oh MY GOD!'

'Well I knew I was a good kisser but not that good.'

'No look.' I pointed to Shane and Duke.

'Wasn't he on the news a few weeks ago?'

'What?! Really what for?'

'He came out publicly and told the world he was in love with Shane Harvey. I'm guessing that's Shane. How haven't you heard about this? It's huge.'

'I was distracted.' I smirked and kept string at Reagan's lips.

'For weeks?'

'Very distracted.'

'Oh yeah that's right.' I leaned closer until Liam came rapping on my window side. I scrolled the window down.

'What are you doing?!' I practically yelled.

'I'm sorry. Hey Reagan. Have you heard from Karma lately?'

'No …actually I haven't'

'I'm getting worried. She hasn't answered any of my calls.'

'She hasn't answered anyone's calls lately.'

'Did something happen between the three of you?' Reagan chimed.

'I-' Liam began.

'Nothing. Just high school drama. It's stupid. Got to go bye.' I pushed Liam through the door. 'I'm sorry. Did I do that? Now what is this about Karma?' I said dragging him from the ground and away from Reagan. I turned around and waved as Reagan pulled her car out of the parking lot and left.

'You still haven't told her?'

'That's none of your business.'

'Haven't told who what?' Shane hopped over.

'I should be asking you that. Your personal trainer huh?'

'Oh yeah boyfriend now.'

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Well both of us were clearly distracted. There has been a lot of sexual activities between us.'

'Guys Karma?'

'Look there's the Queen wannabe. Why are you being so dramatic?' Shane pointed. Karma saw us and waved, though she walked off instead of coming over. She has been like that every morning since THAT day. She has been smiling, laughing and joking around but yet so far away. I try but I don't know how to fix any of it. I don't even know if there is a way of fixing any of it. Karma says its fine.

* * *

'I've got to go.' Liam ran off.

'Hey Karma.' I said as I sat down next to her at lunch.

'Oh Ames. I had the best weekend ever.'

'Oh and you didn't call me?'

'You were with Reagan and I was too preoccupied anyway.'

'Oh.'

'Anyway I got invited to this college party with these guys I have been talking to through Facebook.'

'You what?! You do know the amount of potential pedophiles who use Facebook to lure teenage girls into their basement to rape and then murder them right?'

'I skyped them calm down. I'm not stupid.' I stared at her and gave her the "are you serious?" look. 'Amy stop it.'

'I just can't believe you would do that.'

'I'm venturing out. Anyway I met this one guy and he was crashing the college party too and he was amazing. And god he knows how to use his mouth.'

'What's his name?'

'Um. Mr Sexy? I don't know that's all I called him all night. And by all night I mean AALLLL NIGHT.'

'What you slept with some random?'

'Yes and?'

'You could catch so many diseases? Have you been to the doctor?'

'We used condoms.'

'Still isn't the best protection.'

'At least we did use them.'

'Have you talked to Liam?'

'Nope. Why? Have you?' I heard the annoyance in her voice.

'Only because he came smashing on Reagan's window.'

'Whatever I couldn't care less. Anyway I'm going out to night you coming?'

'It's a Monday night…'

'So?'

'Again? Aren't you tired? I can't barely handle other people on weekends let alone on school nights.'

'Fine be the party pooper I'm going.'

'Ok then. I'll be with Reagan if you need me.'

'Bye.' She walked off in the opposite direction. As she did I noticed Shane storm out of the school hallways and head straight towards me.'

'Me. You. Alcohol. Now.' He grabbed me by the shoulders and led me to his car.

* * *

 **Hope you like it :) it does begin to unravel A LOT…**


End file.
